


Father and son

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dadgil, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: After a battle against a powerful demon, Nero lost his loved one and his demonic powers. But,fortunately, since that day, Vergil was always next to his son, comforting him. And Vergil will be able to awaken,once again,his son's demonic powers.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	Father and son

**Author's Note:**

> •Broken english alert

The darkness surrounded the bedroom giving it a special atmosphere.  
In there, an old man was cuddling his little boy,after he had a bad dream. Unfortunately,the little boy's bad dreams were becoming more recurring; over these last few days.

" _Father, can you tell me why the memories of that day still haunt me?_ "

The old man caressed gently his son's fluffy hair, trying to comfort his little boy.

" _Because you loved that woman too much. And, unluckily,the more you love a woman the more you will suffer her loss._ "

The young man cried,hugging his father. The memories of that day were resurfaced more painful than the last time.

" _I...I should have... protected her...but I wasn't able..._ "

The old man caressed the back of his son for comforting him. The delicate touch of the hand of his father on his bared skin,made the boy feel a sense of protecion; as if all his worries disappeared in that hug.

" _Shh,Nero. It's all over, now._ "

The old man gave his son a kiss on his head for making him calm down. For no reason at this world, Vergil wanted to see his own son pass what he passed when he was kid: the loss of a loved one.

The young man rubbed his head against his father's chest, because he wanted to erase that bad dream from his eyes and,more important,Nero wanted to feel his father's warm on him.

" _Please,father... Cuddle me..._ "

Without saying a word,the old man obeyed his son and,tenderly, he cuddled him all night long; until,once heartened, his son fell asleep in his arms.

" _I hope,someday, you will be able to forget that horrible day, Nero..."_

The old man touched his son's back in the exact place where,that day,his wings were tore off without mercy.

_"...But, unfortunately, your scars will make you remember that day forever..._ "

After saying that words,the old man fell asleep hugging his son.

The next day,when Nero woke up,he looked around seeking for his father, because he needed to talk with him. But,with a little of bitterness,he found out his father had already woken up.  
The young man truly wanted to wake with his father next to him, simply because he wanted to be cuddled again by him.

Sadly,he had to wait to meet him in the kitchen.

" _Nero, finally you wake up._ "

Nero scratched his head a little embarrassed while he was answering to his father.

" _I'm sorry. I must had overslept._ "

The old man approached his son and,delicately, he ruffled his little boy's hair. The young man blushed a bit seeing his father act in that way. But it was a good thing, because that meant Vergil had his son close to his heart.

" _Don't worry for this nonsense. I just want to know how are you doing this morning._ "

" _I feel better, thanks._ "

" _I'm glad to hear so."_

The old man hinted at a smile; happy to hear that words.  
Then he went to take his son breakfast.

_"By the way, I'm not sure about what you wanted for breakfast,so I prepared you a toast._ "

The young man was happy that his father cared about him so much and,in a fit of joy,he hugged his father tightly, as soon as he turned around.  
The old man was a little surprised of his son reaction. It had never happened that Nero hugged him in the grip of joy.

" _Nero..._ "

" _Please,dad. Don't change. I love you like this._ "

Vergil put the dish on the table and he exchanged his son's hug and, decisively,he talked to him.

" _Don't worry,Nero. I won't change anymore. Because,now, you're my reason for living. I swear you, this time,I won't run away from anything and anybody._ "

The young man was really happy to hear such words.  
Then the old man looked his son in his eyes and, gently, he patted his little boy's shoulders.

" _C'mon,Nero. We've to have breakfast,otherwise we won't be able to train us as it should be._ "

The young man nodded and, together,they sat down at the table having breakfast.  
But before go outside for training,the old man asked a thing to his son, just to be sure.

" _By the way, Nero. Do your back still hurt?_ "

" _A little. But it's nothing, really. I can train without problems._ "

" _You know perfectly why I asked you so, do you?_ "

" _Sure. Because you don't want to overindulge in the training. Don't worry,I'm strong. It takes much more than a stabbing pain to stop me._ "

The young man's smile cheered the old man up a little.

" _Anyway,I think I'll teach you how to control your demonic energy, is that okay?_ "

" _It's irrelevant. You know. But,okay._ "

After that,father and son went outside to train in the yard.  
Once in there, Vergil did as he said and he taught Nero how to concentrate his demonic energy.  
The training was really hard for Nero because,since what happened a month ago,he lost his demonic power.

" _Nero,do you wanna take a break? It's over an hour you're training._ "

" _No... I can keep going..._ "

The young man was really exhausted but his tenacity was greater than his body's state; and he kept going.

" _I... won't lose... anymore..._ "

His tenacity flabbergastedhis father. The young man, in a fit of energy, was able to perform the evolution of his DT, allowing him to regenerate his lost wings and create another two ones.  
The old man couldn't never imagine that his son could be able to awaken his SDT in that state.  
But the young man wasn't able to keep that form in his conditions and,totally worn out,he fainted to the ground.  
His father held him in his arms and took him inside.  
Where,once in there,he laid his son down on the bed, giving him a kiss on his forehead as a sign of respect for his son's diligence.

" _Well done,Nero. Now,take some rest,you well deserved it._ "

After that, the old man tucked his son in. And he let him sleep all the time he needed.  
Later that evening,Nero woke up. His father brought him the dinner to bed. In all honesty,the young man was really surprised of that.

" _Thanks. But,you shouldn't have._ "

The old man put the tray on the bed and he sat next his son.

" _Don't worry, Nero. You deserved it._ "

The old man ruffled his son's hair and he was a little happy and a little confused.

" _I'm very proud of you._ "

The young man didn't expect such a kind words and he blushed a bit.

" _Thank you,dad._ "

" _C'mon, Nero. Eat your dinner, you need to recover your energies._ "

The young man obeyed and he savor every dishes his father prepared with such care.

" _Thanks,dad. It was all good._ "

The old man hinted at a smile in response. Then he picked the tray up,but when he was about to leave the room,his son stood up.

" _Dad,wait. I will help you to wash the dishes._ "

" _As you wish, it's all the same to me._ "

And so,the young man helped his father washing the dishes.

The next day, the old man wanted to fight his son in his SDT form. To see if Nero had recovered all of his powers.

" _C'mon,Nero. Show me your motivation._ "

And so,they began their battle. At the begining,they were neck and neck. But Vergil knew perfectly,in that state,his son wasn't neither at his level. And he had the proof when he started to play hardball. His son wasn't still able to control his new powers and he was defeat.  
Once he knelt totally worn out,his father stopped.

" _Why?...I can...keep going..._ "

" _Forget it! That's true, you recovered your powers but,now, your body is not able to use them._ "

The young man didn't understand what his father was talking about.

" _This... doesn't make...any sense..._ "

" _Nero, you weren't able to use your demonic powers for a month. You can't demand your body such an effort._ "

" _So,why did you want to fight me?_ "

" _Obviously, because I need to see to what extent your powers. And, honestly, you're neither at your twenty per cent._ "

But the young man didn't want to believe his father's words.

" _It can't be! I can feel a lot of power run through my veins!_ "

" _You can even feel an immense of power but if your body isn't able to use it,it's totally useless._ "

" _Dammit!_ "

The young man punched the ground due to rage.

" _There's a way to make your body able to use all that power._ "

" _And which would it be?_ "

" _Use your power little by little. In that way,your body will be able to control it without problems._ "

Then the old man helped his son to stand up.

" _C'mon,Nero. I will help you in this._ "

And so,in the following days, under the guidance of his father, the young man was able to improve and get his body used to the new powers.  
At that point, the old man wanted to fight his son again,but this time he fought his son at his maximum.  
The battle was really hard for both of them but ,in the end, the young man got the better of his father.  
But the old man wasn't angry, quite the opposite, he was happy to certify how powerful his son was became. And this time was the young man to help his father to stand up.

" _Well done,Nero. I'm really proud of you._ "

" _It's thanks to you,if I was able to do so. Thank you,dad._ "

The old man smiled proud at his son in response.  
Then they came back inside, hugging each other.

THE END


End file.
